Rekona
Rekona was a figment of Toa Tala's fragile mind, taking on the form of a Turaga of Air on the Isle of Angelus Nui. Biography ''Sanctus Epitaph After the deaths of Lewin and Gaila, Tala snapped, creating Rekona as a coping mechanism. Later, when Tala purchased his Fusha scarf, Rekona spoke to him about vanity and what problems it could cause. Later, when [[Beauty|"Beauty"]] became a problem, Rekona appeared after the Corps Stone user's defeat, telling Tala that by keeping the scarf, as a source of vanity, he could overcome the temptations that would lie ahead. A few days thereafter, Rekona went through the falling rain to join Tala at the bunker, talking to him. He asked Tala about the rain, and his connection to it. Tala told him the story about how the Toa Angelus formed, and his subsequent love of the rain. When Eiran emerged to go into the rain, she discovered that it was acid rain, and ran back inside. Tala and the others raced off to find the source, but Rekona had already departed. Rekona later encountered a wounded Tala in an alley. He told Tala what advice he could, and briefly spoke of love with Tala. He decided to leave, rather than get involved in the ongoing battle, wishing Tala the best. Days later, Rekona joined Tala atop a building on a cold, dark night where the moon of the island wasn't present. When Tala asked him why he was there, he responded by questioning if he couldn't see his favorite Toa. When Tala asked him if he ever said the same to Gaila, he said he didn't know Gaila well, only being around a little before the deaths of she and Lewin. Tala told him a story about why he was there, that he was reflecting on the night that everything had changed for the team, when Gaila had set the status quo with her words, and a Niveau Un of Water was their foe. A few days later, after Tala had parted company with Eiran as she went to get a sculpture made, Rekona appeared before Tala and began to speak with him. He said that art was no different than Tala's scarf, and if one was a waste of widgets, then the other was bound to be as well. He changed Tala's mind, and the Toa of Fire went to watch as Eiran was sculpted as a statue. Time passed before Rekona appeared to speak to Tala again in the bunker. Tala was getting his rage out by practicing with his blade. The two spoke about Ishiza and what had happened when she appeared. Rekona tried to calm Tala and talk to him, hopefully making things better before he departed. A while thereafter, Rekona joined Tala in the countryside, helping him to talk about his issues, and how to be a leader. Rekona could give him no advice, claiming he didn't have to as a Turaga, that he had shown himself worthy as a leader, but didn't need to give the knowledge out constantly to anyone asking. The two spoke some more and Rekona started to tell Tala a bit about his past, how he was a Toa Team leader, and how he never killed anyone. He told Tala that leadership wasn't needed to kill, but was rather the authority needed to fight, in some situations. He told Tala that he was using leadership as a cloak to obscure himself from his duties, trying to hide behind what he believed he needed. Rekona left Tala to go to the unknown again. After Otoka had been deposed, Rekona and Tala spoke about the subject. They pondered the Seraphim, with Tala asking questions, but Rekona unable to answer any, since he knew just as little as Tala did about them. Tala said that Rekona should lead, but he said he wasn't the type, then suggested it to Tala, who hated the idea of leadership, and even hated to lead his own team. They spoke about the island's populace, and what they would think of Otoka's fall. Both of them had heard that some Matoran were pleased, while some hated the political turmoil. They couldn't get much information from pooling what they knew, so Tala left to search for more, while Rekona remained behind. When the team paid their final respects to Lewin and Gaila, Rekona appeared to speak to Tala. Tala asked the others a question for Rekona, but they were confused, stating that nobody was there. Tala became angered and told them that of course there was someone there. Seles unleashed his power on the spot where Rekona would have stood, but nothing happened. Thete did the same. Tala still wasn't convinced that Rekona wasn't real, so Rien made Tala's aura visible to everyone, and then lit what would have been Rekona's, but there was nothing. Using her Rode and mental powers, she was also able to determine that Tala truly did believe that someone was there. Using this evidence, Tala had no choice but to agree that Rekona wasn't real, but a figment of his snapped mind. He screamed at this revelation. Abilities & Traits Rekona, being part of Tala himself, was of the exact same mindset, though he presented information in a different way, helping the Toa of Fire to solve problems. He was essentially a door into Tala's mind, where information would nearly instantly be presented when Tala was in need. Mask & Tools Rekona wears an unknown Noble Kanohi mask and carries an unknown Badge of Office when Tala sees him. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. *This character provided the narration for the next chapter previews in ''Sanctus Epitaph until he was revealed to be an hallucination. Appearances *''Sanctus Epitaph'' (Appeared as an Hallucination) Category:Turaga Category:Koji